Predictions for the rp
Later in 2010: Vocaloid has come into the rp, and is being popularized. A Digimon rper will come and start putting digimon into the rp. The Future Is Wild, weither it's the cartoon or not, is being put into the rp fast. 2011: One or two new rpers none of us will know at first. Garty is 21 or 22. Chance of him being in BT by then. New subjects possibly in the rp: Vocaloid (It's already starting), The Future Is Wild (Higher chance of it being the cartoon, though, and it's already starting) and Digimon (It could start, if we get a new rper that likes Digimon enough to put it in the rp.) 2012: People in the rp that think the world will end in 2012 will start panicing. Also, probably one new rper. Garty is 22 or 23. 2013: Even if Roblox hasn't ended, our rp would have become too big by then, and we'd have to move to a new game or chatroom. 2014: An rper destroys my control over the rp and starts rebuilding it, and the rpers who stayed loyal to me start revolting against him, creating an age of darkness for the rp. 2015: The rper that took my control is overthrown, and a new golden age happens. All of Garty's students are probably forgotten by then. 2016: A chance of our rp being the longest lasting rp. 2017: By then, the eldest rpers will start having jobs in real life and the rp being restricted to after work and vacation weeks/breaks. 2018: Rp starts collapsing as more of the rpers get jobs in real life. 2019: Rp is close to passing away. 2020: Death of the rp, but by then, most of us will still have contact with each other by Yahoo or something else. 2021: Atleast one of the rpers has died in real life by then. 2022: Reminants of the rp are forming together. 2023: Rp is starting to come back. 2024: The birth of the rp has begun, but it will start out differently. Most of our characters are more likely to be humans or anthromorphic animals, but not pokemon, or aliens, due to the fact we might have outgrown the subjects that were in the rp's primitive form. I call this term, Roleplay Evolution. 2025: Many more rpers, and new subjects in the rp. Some of these subjects might not have been made yet! 2026: The rp is giant, stretching to every popular game on the market, weither it's freeware or not. 2027: Rp is only getting bigger. 2028: Rp is losing members more than it is gaining. 2029: 99942 Apophis, an asteroid that could hit Earth, misses. 2030: People who know of the asteroid panic thinking it will hit soon. 2031: Rp is losing members. 2032: Rp has shattered into two to four fragments of rpers. 2033: Rp is about dead. Few continue to rp. 2034: Rp is dead, and any reminants of the rp are trying to recover. 2035: Rp probably has completly died by then. 2036: 99942 Apophis hits (this is my prediction, and yes, this is a real near Earth object), causing a mass extinction, and probably wiping out the rpers, setting off the true death of the rp. They might have something to protect us by then, but we don't know. But it is blocked off by new technology. And then the rp has come back. 2037: A dreaded war starts: World War III. This war starts in england, when a great depression happens and religious people are enslaving others who disagree with their beliefs. If the maker of the rp moves here, it'll spell disaster for the rp, wrecking it to shreds, until only two rpers survive the mass rper extinction, and those rpers are Sham and Grudo. 2038: The war spreads throughout Europe and Russia. 2039: The war spreads everywhere in the old world, including Australia. 2040: America fights in the war. 2041: All humans on Australia are extinct. 2042: Europe's humans die off from the war. 2043: America and the rest of the new world dies off. The rp ends here. 2044: Asia and Africa die off, wiping out humanity. 2045: Any survivors build tribes, but then later die off. 2046: Animals have escaped from zoos. 2047: Chimpanzees in Florida start farming birds for food. Meanwhile, in the citrus forests of what was once my yard and my neighbor's yard, monkies from the Central Florida Zoo figure out how to eat the citrus. Some have developed ways of taking the skin off of the oranges and other fruit. 2048: Tigers, cheetahs and pumas roam what was once my yard and my neighbors yard. They had been following new prey sources, and some landed here. 10,000 years from now: New species of monkey and chimpanzee arise, and some evolved in my yard. Invasive species thrive. Without humans, animals and plants are thriving. The descedants of my trees have taken over that area. Starfruit and Lychees are eaten by monkies. 10 million years from now: Chimpanzees evolve into an intelligent species capable of making civilization. Category:General rp stuff Category:Predictions